Team Chipmunk TNGThe Big Debut
by William Raymer
Summary: The next generation of the Chipmunk Legacy takes charge! First up, the band is formed and their first gig is on the horizon!
1. Chapter 1

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

By William Raymer

I own the basic scenario and some of the primary characters, yet there are still some characters that I do not own.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof (_Goofy Movie_ series), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable (_Kim Possible_), Lilo Pelekai, Stitch (Experiment 626), Angel (Experiment 624), Keoni Jameson (_Lilo & Stitch_ franchise), Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Nielsen, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Donny Fox [Dion], Tiara Gold (_High School Musical_ series), Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Jackson Stewart and Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle (_Hannah Montana_) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

The characters Optimus Prime/Omega Prime, Apex Bomber, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod/Rodimus, Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Galvatron, Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, Scorponok, Scrapper, Sledge, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scavenger are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

This story takes place eighteen years after the birth of Stargazer Seville in _The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII: "Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame.'"_

_It is September 24__th__, 2027. And for young Stargazer Seville, it seemed to be an ordinary day. However, it would prove to be anything but…_

SEVILLE RESIDENCE

ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO USA

SEPTEMBER 24TH, 2027

The clock on Stargazer Seville's bedside table went off, waking the blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty.

"_The top news in the music industry this morning is that, after nearly fifty years in the business, the Chipmunks and Chipettes are retiring,_" the disc jockey said. "_In their farewell statement, released just moments ago, Alvin and Brittany Seville said, quote, 'We have enjoyed the time we have spent entertaining the world. However, we realize that we cannot defy time. Therefore, as of today, we are stepping aside and allowing the _next generation_ to take up our mantle,' close quote."_

Stargazer turned off the radio and went down to the living room, where her parents were cooking breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Star," Alvin said. "Thanks, Dad," Stargazer said.

"I assume you heard our announcement," Brittany said as she put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Stargazer.

"Yes, Mom, I did," Stargazer said. "Well, my daughter, it is time for you to take up the mantle of Team Chipmunk leader," Alvin said.

"But, Dad, I…" Stargazer started to say. "We know. We know that you are afraid of not being able to measure up to our legacy," Brittany said.

"Well, don't worry," Alvin said as he stood to move over to Stargazer and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you'll do a good job."

Alvin's words echoed in Stargazer's ears as she went to East High School.

As she called homeroom to order, Sharpay Baylor looked at Stargazer. "Today is the birthday of our little starlet, Ms. Seville," Baylor said. "Let's all sing 'Happy Birthday' to her."

As the homeroom sang "Happy Birthday" to Stargazer, she looked over at a cute blond-haired boy with green eyes. Jonathan Stoppable looked back at her and smiled.

Later that day, Stargazer was walking down a school hallway when she heard some familiar voices. "Star!"

Stargazer turned around and saw Kyla Bolton, Carla Witwicky and the Goof Twins-Padmé and Majel. "I heard about your mom and dad," Padmé said.

"Thanks, Padmé," Stargazer said. "Listen, I need you to get everyone together in the Gym after school. Tell them that that the time has come for the next generation to step up and take charge."

That day after school, Padmé, Majel, Kyla and Carla had gathered their closest friends in the Gym.

Jonathan Archer, known by his friends as "Johnny," looked at Kyla. "Hey, Ky, why do you think we are here?" he asked.

"I heard that Star and Jon are intending to form a new band, and we're in it," Kyla said. "You know, everyone, my mom and dad told me stories of performing with Star's parents."

"And what did Mom and Dad say?" a voice from behind Kyla said. Kyla turned around and saw Stargazer, Jon and two middle-aged individuals.

"Good things, of course, Star," Kyla said. "By the way, who are your friends?"

"Ah yes," Star said. "May I introduce Ryan and Kelsi Evans."

Padmé and Majel gasped, recognizing the names of the two individuals. Kyla turned to the Goof Twins. "You know them?" Kyla asked.

"They've written the majority of the musicals that are performed here," Padmé said. "You were in one last semester, Ky. Remember _Juliet and Romeo_?" Majel continued.

After a moment's thought, Kyla remembered not only _her_ experiences in _Juliet and Romeo_, but those of her parents-East High basketball coach Troy Bolton and Bernalillo County District Attorney Gabriella Montez-Bolton.

"Yeah. Now, I remember," Kyla said. "Mom and Dad told me everything. Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

"You've grown up so much, Kyla," Ryan said. "Yes, she has, Ryan," Kelsi said. "By the way, there _is _someone missing from our little group."

Then, as if on cue, the doors into the Gym opened and a young man with brown hair and glasses covering his blue eyes walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," the new arrival said. "But Aunt Sharpay-I mean, Mrs. Baylor-asked me to stay after class a little bit for a special project."

"No problem, Carter," Kelsi said. "Even now, twenty-some-odd years on, Sharpay is a royal pain in the ass." "You said it, love," Ryan said.

Carter Evans smiled at his friends. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin," Stargazer said. "As I am sure you are all aware, my parents and their siblings retired this morning. It is now our turn."

Nani Jameson looked at Star, a questioning look on her face. "Star, are you _lolo_?" (crazy)she said. "I mean, your parents are _gods_ in the music business. I don't think we can measure up."

Jon stepped forward. "How will we know unless we try, Nani?" he said. "My mom and dad taught me that as long as we _try_ something, we can be happy."

Star nodded. "Jon is right, everyone," she said. "I say we give it a shot and hope for the best."

"And I have an idea for our first gig," Carter said. "Auditions are beginning next Monday for our talent show-'Offerings for the Autumn Festival.' Let's audition!"

"But, we need a name for our group," Majel said. "Leave it to me," Stargazer said.

And so, the following Monday at the auditions, Sharpay smiled at Star and Jon. "So, what's the name of your band?" she asked.

"We're Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation," Stargazer said.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

Chapter 2

Sharpay wrote the names of the auditioners on her papers. "And what will you be performing for us?" she asked.

"We'll be performing a medley we call 'Tribute to Our Parents.' Each of us will perform vocals on the section of the medley referring to their parents," Star said.

"Sounds good, Ms. Seville," Sharpay said. "Please begin."

After the medley ended, Sharpay sniffed back a few tears as she jotted down a few notes. "We'll... (sniff)We'll call the acts selected for the show back here tomorrow," she said. "Good luck."

All day long the following day, the members of Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation were on pins and needles. They were awaiting word on if they were selected for the talent show.

But, by the time the final bell rang to release the students, Star knew that they were on the outside looking in.

"Sorry you didn't make it in," Alvin said after Star told him what had happened.

Star started to cry. "And we worked so hard too," she said between her tears.

"I have an idea, Star," Brittany said as she brought an enormous bowl of popcorn into the living room. "[sniff]And what is that, Mom?" Star said.

"_Prepare for the next gig,_" a voice from behind Star, Alvin and Brittany said. They turned and saw Simon and Jeanette Seville. "Uncle Simon! Aunt Jeanette! When did you get in?" Star asked.

"A few hours ago," Jeanette said. "We were just in the Command Center downstairs."

"And they're not the only ones here," a voice from the nearby stairwell said. Star looked down and saw her other uncle-Theodore-and her other aunt-Eleanor.

"Uncle Theodore! Aunt Eleanor! You're here too?!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah, Star," Theodore said. "We came to see TCTNG's first gig," Eleanor said. "Well, you're gonna have to wait a while," Star said. "We didn't make it in."

A voice all in the room-save Star-recognized spoke. "_Alvin, I am receiving a telephone call from a Jonathan Stoppable,_" it said.

"Put it through, Max," Alvin said. "_Compliance,_" the voice Alvin called "Max" said.

"_Mr. Seville, this is Jon,_" Jon said. "_Can I speak to Star?_" "I'm right here, Jon," Star said. "What's going on ?"

"_I just got a phone call from Hannah McGee, Mrs. Baylor's teacher's aide,_" Jon said. "_There was a clerical error that prevented her from contacting us, but...we're in!_"

"_WHAT?!?!_" Star said. "What do you mean, 'a clerical error?!?!'"

"_Well, from what I understand, things have been crazy around the drama department with plans for the talent show and all,_" Jon said. "_We just slipped through the cracks, that's all_."

Star started crying again. "We'll talk later, Jon," Alvin said. "Give Ron and Kim our best. "_Will do, Mr. Seville,_" Jon said. "_Bye._" The channel clicked closed.

"What's wrong, Star?" Jeanette asked. "I'm happy, Aunt Jeanette," Star said. "We're just gonna have to get down to cases. We of TCTNG are gonna need all the help we can get if we're to make our first gig a success."

"And I have just the thing," Alvin said. "Follow me." Star followed Alvin down into the basement.

Once Star was there, Alvin tapped a button hidden behind a photograph. A section of the concrete foundation parted in an octagonal pattern. Lights flared into life, revealing a long, metallic-looking corridor.

"What's going on here, Dad?" Star asked. "Go to the end of the corridor," Alvin said. "There, all of your questions will be answered, my daughter."

And so, Star continued to wall down the corridor, until she reached another octagonal hatch. "Touch your hand to the pad over there," Simon said. And so, Star did.

The octagonal hatch opened to reveal a huge object that looked to be made out of solid chrome.

"What the hell is that, Dad?" Star asked Alvin. "_I am called Max,_" the object said. "_I am a Class-7 Trimaxion Drone Ship that has been in service to your family since before you were born, Stargazer._"

A section of the object's hull melted into a stairway. "_Please come aboard, Star. There are some people aboard that you'll need to make your band work._"

Star climbed the stairs and boarded Max. She came across a corridor with several doors. Star saw one marked "Zeo Pelekai" and pushed a button on a keypad set into the door frame. "E komo mai," (Come in)the room's occupant said.

The doors opened, allowing Star to gaze upon a strange creature with bluish-pink fur. He was tuning a guitar.

"You must be Stargazer Seville," the creature said. "I am Zeo, son of Stitch and Angel. It's a pleasure."

"I've heard of you," Star said as she moved to shake Zeo's outstretched paw. "My friend Nani told me all about you."

"Good things, I hope," Zeo said. "Of course," Star said. She then gestured to the specially-designed guitar in Zeo's paws. "You any good with that?"

"Listen to this," Zeo said. He then started to let loose with a blistering guitar riff. Star let out a loud whistle.

"Amazing," Star said. "And I'm not the only one aboard who is here to assist the new Team Chipmunk," Zeo said. "Follow me.

Star followed Zeo out of his quarters and back out into the corridor. The walk led Star to a door marked "Science Lab 2."

Zeo pressed a button on the keypad. "_Who is it?_" a voice called out.

"It's Zeo," Zeo said. "Stargazer Seville is with me and wishes to speak with you, Johnny."

"_Come on in, Zeo,_" "Johnny" said. The doors slid open, revealing high-tech equipment and five robots. Each robot had a number emblazoned on its head.

The robot with "5" emblazoned on its head looked at Zeo and Star. "Star! You've grown up so much," "Johnny" said as he rolled forward. "You're beautiful!"

"Thank you, Johnny," Star said as she hugged Johnny. "It is nice to see you all again." The robot with "4" emblazoned on its head nodded.

"It is nice to see you again too," the robot said. "Thanks, Jazz," Star said. "_Stargazer, this is Max. Your band-mates have arrived,_" Max said. "Have my dad lead them down here," Star said. "It's time to get down to business."

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

Chapter 3

Star smiled as the five robots led the members of TCTNG into the chamber she and Zeo stood in. As the robots turned to leave the chamber, Star asked Johnny to remain a moment.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet our newest members-keyboardist Johnny Five and guitarist..." Star started to say before Nani interrupted when she saw Zeo.

"Zeo! You're in on this now?" Nani said as she ran to hug Zeo. "Yes, Aunt Nani," Zeo said. "How are Aunt Lilo and Uncle Keoni?"

"Mom and Dad are the same as they always have been," Nani said. "My mom and dad are coming to the show—and yours as well."

"Well then, we really need to get down to work!" Zeo said. "Well said, Zeo," Star said. "I have been told that we'll have enough time on the show's schedule for three songs. Any ideas?"

"How about 'I Just Wanna Be With You,'" Kyla said. "Mom and Dad always liked that one." "Seconded," Carter said. "And thirded," Jon said.

"All right," Star said, jotting a few notes in her electronic journal. Once the other two songs were chosen, Star noted, "Now that we are definitely in the show, we need to design some sizzling costumes."

"Leave that to us," Padmé and Majel said. "Our mom taught us a few things." "Good," Jon said. "I think we will kick some serious ass at the talent show."

"Amen," Star said. "We'll meet back here tomorrow for first rehearsals. Dismissed."

After all of the group-save Star and Jon-left the room, Jon turned to Star.

"Star, I need to ask you a question," Jon said. "Of course, Jon," Star said. "We've been friends since kindergarten."

"Well, the question I want to ask is of a..._personal_...nature," Jon said. "Go ahead, Jon," Star said. "We're best friends."

"Well, are you seeing anyone romantically?" Jon asked. "No," Stargazer said. "Though it's not been through a lack of trying."

Star sat in a chair. "I have very high standards in what I want in a boyfriend," she continued.

"And they are?" Jon asked as he sat in another chair. "Well, it's a little hard to explain," Star said, closing her eyes for a moment.

After reopening them, Star smiled. "I sense that you've got what it takes," Star said. "How can you tell?" Jon said as Star stood to leave.

"I just do. However, you'll have to prove it," Star said before blowing a kiss at Jon as the doors slid shut behind her.

"_But, how do I prove myself?_" Jon asked. "_Hopefully, I won't have to wait long to find out._"

Then, he had an idea. "Max, give me a pad of sheet music paper and a pen," Jon said. "_Compliance,_" Max said.

Finally, the night of the talent show arrived. As family, friends and students filed into the auditorium, Star stood in a dressing room, pacing and waiting for Jon to arrive. "Calm down, Star," Padmé said. "I'm sure he'll be here in a moment."

Then, as if on cue, a white flare of energy resolved into Jon. "See? I told you he'd be here," Padmé said.

Star turned to Jon. "Jon, where were you?" she asked. "I was psyching myself up by using a battle scenario on one of Max's holosuites," Jon said. "I'm nervous as all get out. I mean, my mom and dad will be here to see us play."

"All of our parents will be here to see us play," Zeo said. "We're all nervous, Jon." "That's for sure, Zeo," Kyla said.

Out in the auditorium, Alvin and Brittany were just sitting down when they saw Keoni and Lilo Jameson. "Keoni! Lilo! How have you been?" Alvin said as he moved to hug Lilo and shake Keoni's hand. "I haven't seen you since Nani's sixteenth birthday party."

"We're all right," Lilo said. "Been busy though, since Earth was admitted to the Federation. Had to travel back and forth to Turo many times using Troy and Gabriella's shuttle. Speaking of Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, where are they?"

"We're right here," a voice from behind Alvin and Brittany said. Alvin and Brittany turned around and saw Troy and Gabriella, wide smiles on their faces. "Alvin, Brittany, how is your retirement going?" Troy said.

"It's going well," Brittany said. "Don't get me wrong, we miss recording and performing, but Star and her friends will do just well," Alvin said.

The conversation was interrupted by a voice coming over the auditorium's sound system. "_Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. This is your final call. Five minutes to showtime._"

Alvin, Brittany, Keoni, Lilo, Troy and Gabriella sat down. Moments later, a blue-furred creature walked up to where the six were seated. A pink-furred creature stood at his side. "Is this seat taken?" the blue-furred creature said.

"Of course not, Stitch," Lilo said. "Please." Stitch and Angel hopped up into two chairs next to where Lilo and Keoni were sitting.

"Looking forward to seeing your son in action?" Alvin asked Angel. "What parent wouldn't be?" Angel said. "Right, Stitch?" "_Ih, ih_," (Yes, yes) Stitch said. "I am definitely excited to see our precious Zeo in action tonight."

The auditorium lights darkened. The show was about to begin.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

Chapter 4

Moments earlier, Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable arrived at the auditorium. "Nervous about seeing Jon up there tonight?" Kim asked.

"Of course I am, Kimbo," Ron said. "Any parent would be nervous about possibly seeing their son or daughter mess up in such a grand way. I'm sure your mom and dad were nervous the first time you worked with the cheer squad back in Middleton."

"Yeah, they were," Kim said as she paid the ticket-seller for two tickets.

Inside, Ron and Kim saw some old friends near the center of the auditorium. "Alvin! Brittany! Troy! Gabriella! Lilo! Keoni! Stitch! Angel!" Ron shouted, waving his hands. Alvin looked over and saw Ron and Kim.

"Ron! Kim! Come on over," Alvin said. Ron and Kim sat in two chairs next to Stitch and Angel as the lights dimmed. The curtains parted to reveal Sharpay.

"Good evening, students, faculty, family and honored guests, and welcome to 'Offerings for the Autumn Festival,' our talent show for this quarter," she began. "I'm Sharpay Baylor, the drama teacher here at East High, asking you to get set for a night of fun and excitement."

Four acts later came the moment all in the audience were anticipating. Sharpay walked back on stage. "Now comes the act you have been waiting for," she said. "Ladies and gentlemen, making their big debut right here tonight are a group of young people who are continuing a legacy in the world of music."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation!"

The audience erupted into cheers as Sharpay left the stage. The curtains then opened onto the group behind their instruments. "TCTNG, sound off!" Star yelled.

"Jon Stoppable, son of Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable!" Jon said.

"The Goof Twins! Padmé Goof..." Padmé began.

"...and Majel Goof..." Majel continued.

"...daughters of Maximillian and Roxanne Goof!" they both finished.

"Zeo Pelekai, son of Stitch and Angel-Jookiba Genetic Experiments 626 and 624!" Zeo said.

"Nani Jameson, daughter of Keoni and Lilo Jameson!" Nani said.

"Jonathan Archer, son of Jason and Melinda Archer!" Jonathan said.

"Kyla Bolton, daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton!" Kyla said.

"Stargazer Seville, daughter of Alvin and Brittany Seville!" Star said. "And we are..."

As one, the group on stage chorused, "...TEAM CHIPMUNK: THE NEXT GENERATION!" They then launched into "The Girls of Rock 'n Roll."

However, after Star finished singing the first verse of the third and final song on their set, "Marian," Jon gestured for the band to stop playing. As the audience murmured, wondering what was going on, Jon turned to Star.

"You're singing it wrong," he said. "What do you mean, 'I'm singing it wrong?'" Star asked. "Watch and learn," Jon said, gesturing to the band. "Pick it up right there," he added.

The song resumed, but when Jon got to the point where he would sing the name of the girl that the song was about, he substituted a different name... "Stargazer."

Star's eyes widened for a moment, but she recovered quickly and finished the rest of the song, making sure-like Jon did-to use "Stargazer" instead of "Marian." After the song ended, Star burst into tears. All she could do between her tears was to mouth to Jon, "You're getting there."

Several months have passed since that night. One day, about a week or two before the senior prom, during the lunch hour, Jon and the male members of TCTNG saw Star and the female members of the group. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jonathan said. "Very much so, Johnny," Jon said as Zeo handed him a bouquet of flowers. "Let's go."

Zeo and Jonathan followed Jon down to where Star, Carla, Padmé, Majel and Kyla were sharing some girl talk.

"Hey, Star," Jon said. "I was wondering if you would go with me." Star turned and smiled at Jon. "Oh, hey, Jon. You know, they have Tuna Surprise on the menu. It's good. Really good," Star said before turning back to the girls.

Jon rolled his eyes back, then said, "Star, give a guy a break. I'm asking you to the prom here."

Star turned back to Jon. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't hear you because it's so loud in here," she said before turning back to the girls. "Did you hear something?" The girls said "no" and shook their heads.

Jonathan turned to the rest of the people in the cafeteria and yelled out, "YO!" All activity in the room ceased. "My friend here has something to say," Jonathan added before turning to Jon. "Go ahead, buddy."

Jon took a deep breath, then jumped on an empty table. "Stargazer Seville, will you please be my date to the senior prom?" Jon asked. The people in the room let out a loud "AWWW." Star then went into a huddle with the girls.

"Should I, guys?" Star whispered. "We all knew this day was coming after the autumn talent show," Padmé said. "Go for it!" The other girls agreed.

Star broke the huddle, then stood up to face Jon. "I'd be honored," Star said. The people in the cafeteria erupted into cheers as Jon and Star embraced.

_It's prom night...next time._

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

Chapter 5

THE NIGHT OF PROM

Jon stood at the door of Star's house and took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. "_Who is it?_" a voice said. "It's Jon Stoppable, Mr. Seville," Jon said. "I'm here to pick up Star for the prom."

Alvin opened the door and gestured for Jon to come in. Jon walked in and saw Alvin and Brittany. "Good evening, Jon. You look nice," Brittany said. "Thank you, ma'am," Jon said.

Brittany turned to Alvin. "I'll go get Star. Why don't you two talk for a moment?" Brittany said. Alvin nodded before Brittany went upstairs to get Star.

Alvin gestured for Jon to join him on the couch. "So, when do you want her home, Mr. Seville?" Jon asked. "How does midnight sound, Jon?" Alvin said. "Understood, sir," Jon said. "I was raised to be a gentleman, so you won't have to worry about me sleeping with her."

"I'm relieved to hear that, Jon," a voice from the stairway said. Jon and Alvin looked over and saw Star in a flowing pink dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun.

"Oh, Star, you look beautiful," Jon said. "Why, thank you, Jon," Star said as Alvin picked up a camera. Jon smiled as he put the corsage around Star's wrist. "Now, smile," Alvin said. Star and Jon smiled before Alvin snapped the picture.

Outside, Jon helped Star into the limo he chartered. "Take us to Lava Springs, Johnny," Jon said. "Will do, Jon," Johnny Five said. As the limo drove away, Brittany smiled at Alvin. "Remember our senior prom, Alvin?"

"You were beautiful then, and even more so now," Alvin said before kissing Brittany.

Jon smiled as the gates of the Lava Springs Country Club approached. A banner read, "East High School Senior Prom of 2027." Star sipped from a water bottle as the limo slowed. Then, when it stopped, the door opened.

A Lava Springs employee smiled as she saw Jon and Star. "Welcome to Lava Springs, you two," she said. "Enjoy your prom."

Jon got out the other side, then made his way to the passenger's side door and helped Star out. "I'm sure we will," Star said as she and Jon walked into the main building.

"Star!" Padmé said. "Hey there, Padmé!" Star said. Then, she turned to Padmé's date. "And who might you be?" Star asked.

"Name's Eli DiNozzo," the man with Padmé said. "We met in the library a few weeks ago, when I was doing research for a test," Padmé said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Eli," Star said. "DiNozzo. Name sounds familiar. Would you happen to be related to an NCIS agent named Anthony DiNozzo?"

"He's my father," Eli said. "Why do you ask?" "In my parents' memoirs, they mentioned the time when they helped NCIS investigate the murder of a Chief Petty Officer across the street from a hotel my parents were staying in," Star said. "They mentioned your father. May I ask who your mother is?"

"Ziva David-DiNozzo," Eli said. "Thought so," Star said. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Eli," Jon said, shaking Eli's hands. "You too, Jon. You too, Star," Eliresponded.

A couple of hours later, Sharpay came on stage for a special announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, the votes are in for your prom court," she said. "First, your prom princes and princesses. Will Princes Eli DiNozzo and Jonathan Archer and Princesses Padmé Goof and Kyla Bolton please step forward!" Eli, Jonathan, Padmé and Kyla stepped forward and received their crowns/tiaras and sashes.

Finally, it was time for the announcement of the king and queen. Couples all over the dance floor were waiting and hoping to hear their names called. "Ladies and gentlemen, our prom king for 2027-2028 is...Jonathan Stoppable!"

Jonathan smiled as he made his way up to the stage and received his crown and sash. "And finally, our prom queen is..." Sharpay opened the envelope with the queen's name in it. "...Stargazer Seville!" Sharpay finished.

Star stepped up to the stage and received her tiara and sash. "Now, let's have our king and queen come to the center of the dance floor for our spotlight dance," Sharpay said. Star and Jon walked onto the dance floor as the D.J. began to play "Start of Something New."

On the limo ride home, Jon pulled a small silver box out of his tux's pocket. "I wanted you to have these, Star," he said.

Star opened the box, revealing a pair of flower-shaped earrings with silver and pink crystals. "Oh, my God, Jon, these are beautiful!" Star said. "Where did you get them?"

"My parents got them from a friend of theirs in Arizona before I was born," Jon said as he put the earrings on Star's ears. "You know, that friend of Mom and Dad's must be psychic."

"Oh? How do you think that?" Star said. "Well, this friend of theirs knew—right down to the very second—when I would be born, how I've turned out in school, everything."

"Well, maybe he's just a good guesser," Star said. "Well, he'd had to have been good to guess what I'm about to ask you," Jon said. "Stargazer Cerulean Seville, will you be my girlfriend?"

Star turned from admiring how she looked in her new earrings with a shocked and surprised look on her face. Then, slowly, tears began to flow. "Yes, I will," Star said. Jon then drew Star in close and shared their first kiss.

The next morning, Star woke up and picked up her digital journal.

_Journal entry of Stargazer Cerulean Miller-Seville, May 14__th__, 2027._

_It was an amazing night at prom last night. Jon and I were named king and queen. Then, on the way home, Jon asked me to be his girlfriend! I said "Yes," of course. This ought to be interesting._

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

Chapter 6

High school graduation came and went for the members of Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation. Stargazer was getting ready to go shopping with Padmé, Majel, Kyla and Carla when she heard a buzzing sound.

Star looked in her drawer and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?" Star said. "_Star, this is Padm__é. We found something on the outskirts of town, near the West High campus, that we think you should see,_" Padmé said.

"I'm on my way, Padmé," Star said as she picked up her purse, then closed the phone.

As Star's car approached the campus of West High School, Padmé looked at Jon. "Could we have stumbled onto a clue about where she is?" she asked. "Possible," Jon said. "After all, before she disappeared 18 years ago, she might have left something behind that would point somewhere in the direction of where she went."

"What's going on, guys?" Star said as she approached where Padmé and Jon were standing. "Star, how's your knowledge of past events on this date?" Padmé asked.

"Well, June 25th has been the equivalent of the Day the Music Died for our generation," Star said. "Case in point: 2009 and 2010. On June 25th, exactly one year apart, the music world lost two of the most dynamic musicians of all time: Michael Jackson and Hannah Montana."

"Only, Michael Jackson really _is_ dead," Jon said. "Hannah Montana just disappeared and was only_ declared _dead." Jon pointed to a box he had dug up with "H.M." engraved on it. "Look inside it," Padmé said.

Star opened the case and saw a DVD disc with the words "Help me." written on it. "Let's get this back to Max and see what's on it," Star said. "With any luck, we can find her."

As Star, Jon and Padmé drove away, a figure came out of the shadows and watched the three cars fade away into the distance. The figure then pulled down its hood and pulled a picture of Hannah Montana as she was before her disappearance from the folds of his robe.

Jake Ryan felt a tear fall from his eyes. "Hopefully, they can find you, wherever you are, and we can be together again," Jake said as the tear fell on the picture.

On board Max, the members of TCTNG watched as the image of Hannah Montana appeared on the Bridge view-screen. "_To anyone viewing this message, I have been abducted by entities calling themselves 'Decepticons,'_" Hannah said. "_If you are listening, please send help!_"

Hannah was then wrenched out of frame by a metallic hand. Then, the picture broke up as a gigantic metal foot stomped on the camera filming the message. Star looked over and saw that Carla had turned ghostly pale.

"What's wrong, Carla?" Star said. "Didn't your father ever tell you about the battles he and the original Team Chipmunk fought against the Decepticons?" Carla finally stammered out.

"Once or twice," Star said. "Well, then, they probably told you that the Decepticons were never defeated when Unicron and Thrax were," Carla said. "They probably kidnapped Hannah all those years ago!"

"Probably so," a voice from behind Star said. Star turned in the command chair and saw Alvin. "We all knew this day would come," Alvin said. "So, we saved these."

Alvin handed a case to Star. She opened it to reveal a collection of various devices. "Are these..." Star started to say.

"Yes, they are Power Morphers," Alvin said. "Each of you, step forward and choose your destiny." As Star looked at the devices, one slot in the case was empty. "Who has that one?" Star asked.

Alvin shook his head. "That one belonged to Hannah," he said sadly. "It was lost when she was." "I see," Star said. As soon as she touched one, she felt a surge of energy run through her. Alvin noticed it and smiled.

"The Accel Changer responded to you," Alvin said. "It is likely that each of you will respond to either of the morphers used by your parents. Try it out. Jon, try the MagiPhone."

Jon picked up a gold cell phone-like device. It glowed green in his hands. One by one, the members of TCTNG reclaimed their heritage. But still, there were still some morphers remaining.

"Max, track down the sons or daughters of the original Team Chipmunk, other than those present right now," Alvin said. "_Compliance,_" Max said.

At his house on the outskirts of Albuquerque, Timothy McGee was at his typewriter when he heard the telephone ring. "Hello?" he said. "_Mr. McGee, this is Stargazer Seville, Alvin and Brittany's daughter. How are you doing this afternoon?_" Star said.

"Fine, Star. And you?" McGee asked. "_I'm all right, sir,_" Star said. "_Listen. Can you put Hannah on the phone?_" "Sure. Just a second," McGee said as he stood from his chair.

In her bedroom, Hannah McGee was working on her summer homework when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "_It's your father,_" McGee said. "_Your friend Stargazer is on the phone._"

"Come in, Dad," Hannah said. McGee opened the door, then handed the phone's handset to Hannah. "Hey, Star. What's up?" Hannah said.

"_Hannah, do you wanna come over to my house this afternoon? We're rehearsing for the Bernalillo County Fair, and we need an audience_," Star said. "_Want in?"_

"Sure, Star," Hannah said. "Be right there." As she hung up, Hannah had a sneaking suspicion that there was something else behind Star's phone call.

A couple hours later, after the rehearsal, Hannah decided to ask Star. "Star, there was something else you needed to talk to us about," she said, gesturing to the other people Star had summoned for the "rehearsal."

"Everyone, you have a common denominator," Star said to the assembled individuals. "Each of you are the children of the original Team Chipmunk. It is now up to each and every one of you to step up and take your place as Power Rangers, just as your parents before you did. I too, am a Power Ranger."

Star twisted her are to revel a silver, black and red device on her right wrist. "And to complete the process..." Star said before she removed a necklace from her neck and pressed a small button on the pendant.

The pendant changed into a key. "Racing through! Accel Changer!" Star shouted as she put the key into a slot on the device on her arm and turned it. A red light filled the chamber, revealing the suit of her father's 2nd and final Ranger form, Red Racer.

"Everyone, try touching the devices with your parent's names on them. If they react to you, use them," Star said.

Hannah smiled as she saw her parents' names and the devices associated with their Ranger forms. When she touched one, a gold light flared over her body. Star saw it and smiled as she walked over to Hannah, who took the device into her hands.

"The Wing Trigger responded to you well," Star said. "But what about Mom's morpher?" Hannah said. "Well, there are still some people here whose parents were never Rangers," Star said. "They might react to the remaining devices."

With all devices claimed, Star looked at the members of Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation. "Now, a few hours ago, we discovered evidence about the possible location of the long-lost pop singer Hannah Montana. Carla?"

Carla stepped forward and pressed a button on her device, the Capulse Jewel. "Near the West High campus, we located a DVD disc with this message," she said. The message from Hannah Montana played on the screen dominating the far front of the chamber.

But, before anyone could respond, a voice came on Max's P.A. "_Stargazer, this is Ultra Magnus,_" the voice said.

The image on the screen shifted to the cavernous land vehicle deployment bay. The Autobot warrior Ultra Magnus was in his Articulated bus form. "Yes, Ultra Magnus?" Star said. "_Star, we've received data from Omega Team. The Kerovian prototype has been sighted. I am detecting a faint life-sign signal matching Max's records of Hannah's bio-signature. I am routing co-ordinates to Max now,_" Ultra Magnus said.

"Jon, Carter, Carla, Padmé, Majel, Hannah, Eli, let's move!" Star said. "Follow me!"

Jon, Carter, Carla, Padmé, Majel, Hannah and Eli followed Star out of the chamber. Moments later, Max took off and soared into the sky.

On the Bridge, Carter turned in his seat to Star. "We have cleared the atmosphere," he reported. "Very well," Star said. "Max, switch to Configuration Delta." "_Compliance_," Max said.

Schematics on display screens all over the Bridge changed as Max changed shape. "_We have now completed the switch to Configuration Delta,_" Max said. "_All systems are at 100%._"

"Very well," Star said. "Carter, set course to the co-ordinates provided by Ultra Magnus." "Yes, Star," Carter said. The pinpricks of stars on the Bridge view-screen went to lines as Max entered hyperspace.

Star thought, "_Decepticons, we're on our way. One shall stand, one shall fall_."

_::TBC::_


	7. Chapter 7

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

Chapter 7

The stars flew past Max in rainbow lines as Star sat in the command chair. "Status, Carter?" she asked. "We should be approaching Ultra Magnus' coordinates in thirty minutes," Carter said. "Good," Star said.

She then turned to Jon at the Tactical station. "Before you ask, Star, we've got all of our weapons and defensive systems ready for if and when battle comes," Jon said. "Not bad at all, Jon," Star said. "Take us to Yellow Alert."

Alert panels all over the Bridge glowed yellow as Jon brought the shields on line.

Down in his quarters, Eli was praying in Hebrew that he would be able to survive the expected battle to come. He was interrupted by his door chime. "Who is it?" he asked.

"_It's Padm__é__,_" the voice on the other end said. "Come in, Padmé," Eli said. The doors slid open, admitting Padmé. "Star wanted me to tell you that we are approaching Ultra Magnus' coordinates and that we need to be ready to go rescue Hannah Montana."

"Padmé, I have a confession to make," Eli said, standing up and gesturing for Padmé to sit with him on his bed. "Before we left on this cockamamie rescue mission..."

"This is not a cockamamie rescue mission," Padmé interrupted. "This is our big chance to show our parents that we can do just as good a job of saving the world as our parents did all those years ago. So, don't worry, my love. We will rescue Hannah Montana, defeat those damn Decepticons and get back for our first real concert."

Padmé smiled at her boyfriend. "So, before we left, what did you do?" she asked. But, before Eli could finish, the Red Alert sirens began to blare. "_Red Alert,_" Star said. "_All hands to battle stations! This is not a drill!_"

Eli and Padmé ran out of Eli's quarters.

On the Bridge view-screen, the broken remnants of the long-dead planet Cybertron flew silently through the vacuum of space.

"So, what's the plan, Star?" Jon asked. "Here's what we're gonna do," Star said. "Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Arcee, are you listening?" "_Affirmative, Stargazer,_" Ultra Magnus said.

"Well then, you three need to activate your upgrades and meet us at Shuttlebay 1 in ten minutes. Seville to Shuttlebay 1. Hannah, get one of the _Galileo 5_-types ready for take-off in fifteen minutes. Outfit it for a party of fifteen." "_Will do, Star,_" Hannah said. "_McGee, out._"

Fifteen minutes later, as the shuttle took off, Star turned in her pilot's chair to see the rescue team. "Here's the plan, everyone," she said, pressing a button on the control panel. A holographic depiction of one of the Cybertron planetary fragments appeared in thin air. A white dot marked "Hannah Montana" appeared in a area near the top of one of the towers.

"We need to get there—" Star gestured to the white dot marking Hannah Montana's position. "—without the Decepticons noticing our presence for as long as possible," she said. "If we're successful, we can be in and out—with Hannah, God willing**—**before the Decepticons notice she's gone."

"That may be hard," a voice from out of nowhere said. "Who's that?" Jon said, sword at the ready. A hooded figure appeared from the mists, then pulled down his hood, revealing a blond-haired man with a short-cut beard.

"My name is Jake Ryan, and I have been looking for Hannah Montana for nearly two decades," the man said. "I was Hannah's boyfriend. In fact, I was planning to propose to her before she disappeared. When you three—" Jake pointed to Star, Padmé and Jon. "—found Hannah's message-in-a-bottle, I somehow knew that the day I had been waiting twenty years for had arrived."

Jake pulled an orange-and-black device from his pocket. "What's that?" Majel asked Jake. "It's a ShodoPhone," Jake said. "Watch."

After opening the ShodoPhone, Jake called out, "_Ippitsu Soujou!_" (_With these brush strokes, I report to the Emperor!_) before drawing the Japanese character for "fire" in the air with the ShodoPhone's brush.

With the character complete, Jake pushed a button on the ShodoPhone.

The shuttle cabin filled with red light as a Ranger suit appeared on Jake's body. "In this form, I am called ShinkenRed," Jake said. "Well, what do we do now, Star?" Jon asked.

"I say we continue," Star said. "We need all the help we can get." "She's right," Jake/ShinkenRed said as he powered down. "We need to rescue Hannah." "Welcome to the team, Jake," Star said after a moment's thought. "Take a seat next to Ultra Magnus."

Star gestured to a young-looking man wearing blue, white and red body armor. "That's an odd name," Jake said as he sat down.

"It's a hereditary title," Ultra Magnus said. "My real name is unpronounceable." "I see," Jake said. "And your names?" he added to Rodimus and Arcee.

"My name is Rodimus, and this is Arcee," Rodimus said. "Like Ultra Magnus, our real names are unpronounceable."

"We're coming up on landing point," Jon said. "All right, everyone. This is it," Star said as she removed her Accel Key from the chain around her neck. "Let's go to work!"

All around Star, the empowered members of TCTNG engaged their morphers. Then, with all Rangers powered up, Star/RedRacer pressed a button on her panel. The hatch at the rear of the shuttle's cabin opened, revealing a stark landscape.

Ten minutes later, the rescue team had reached the coordinates where Hannah Montana's life-signs were located.

"Guys, check this out!" Padmé/HurricaneBlue said. Star/RedRacer and Jake/ShinkenRed jogged over to where Padmé/HurricaneBlue stood. "It's a cryogenic tube," Star/RedRacer said. Jake/ShinkenRed gasped when he saw what—or rather, _whom—_was in the tube.

"And...and look who's in the tube!" Jake/ShinkenRed said. Star/RedRacer looked up and gasped herself. The face everyone saw in the tube was unmistakeable. They had found Hannah Montana.

_::TBC::_


	8. Chapter 8

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

Chapter 8

Star/RedRacer looked on in shock while Jake/ShinkenRed tapped a few keys on a pad set into the wall next to Hannah's cryo-tube.

Slowly, Hannah's eyes began to flutter open as she came to. "Life signs returning to normal," Padmé/HurricaneBlue said, checking the life sign scanners built into the visor of her helmet. "Where...where am I?" Hannah said, weakly.

"You were kidnapped 18 years ago and taken to the remains of the planet Cybertron," Star/RedRacer said. "You have been in cryogenic suspension since then."

"We gotta get out of here quick," Jake/ShinkenRed said. "The Decepticons might be here any minute!" "Leave it to us," Ultra Magnus said. "We'll hold them off until you can get back to the shuttle. Right, you two?"

Rodimus and Arcee nodded. Hannah then looked down on her arm and noticed a device on it. "Good. It's still here," she said. "Now let's see if it still works." Hannah pushed a button on the device, then raised her arm in the air. "Raise the Flag! Miss America!"

An American flag formed in the air in front of Hannah. Then, the flag wrapped itself around Hannah's body. Then, in a flash of light, the flag broke into a million pieces, revealing Hannah's Ranger form, Miss America.

"Let's hurry back to the shuttle," Star/RedRacer said. "Red Racer to _Galileo 5-13._ Activate engines and stand by." "_Acknowledged_," the voice of the shuttle's computer said.

"Let's go!" Padmé/HurricaneBlue shouted. The seventeen Rangers ran into a nearby elevator, their three Autobot allies taking up position behind them.

Ten minutes later, the Rangers arrived at the shuttle and got on board. "Let's get out of here!" Jake/ShinkenRed said. "NO!" Star/RedRacer said. "We need to wait for Ultra Magnus, Rodimus and Arcee!"

"Uh, Red Racer, we may not have that luxury," Hannah/MissAmerica said, pointing out the viewports. "Look."

Star/RedRacer looked and gasped in horror as she saw fifteen Decepticons approach the shuttle's landing site. Suddenly, Padmé/HurricaneBlue shouted, "Incoming vessels!" Jake/ShinkenRed wryly smiled under his helmet. "We're done now!"

"I would not count us out just yet," Majel/DekaSwan said, gesturing to her displays. The two ships lit into the Decepticons, sending them scurrying off in retreat. "We're being hailed by the lead ship," Eli/X1 Mask said.

"Put it through," Star/Red Racer said. "_Max rescue team, this is Optimus Prime on the Autobot flagship _Ark_,_" a voice said. "Optimus, it's good to hear a familiar voice," Hannah/MissAmerica said. "This is Hannah Montana."

"_Miss Montana, it is agreeable to hear your voice again after so long,_" Optimus said. "_I agree with Optimus_," another, familiar, voice said. "Max! You're still around?" Hannah/MissAmerica said. "_Guilty as charged,_" Max said. "_Everyone, I believe it is about time to introduce yourselves to Hannah. Optimus and I will hold position and cover you long enough for Ultra Magnus, Rodimus and Arcee to return to the shuttle_."

"Acknowledged, Max. Seville, out," Star/RedRacer said. "'Seville?'" Hannah/MissAmerica said as she powered down.

"Yes," Star/RedRacer said as she did the same. "My name is Stargazer Seville, daughter of Alvin and Brittany Seville." "You've grown up so much, Stargazer," Hannah said. "Thanks, Hannah," Stargazer said.

"Actually, I believe you should know who I truly am," Hannah said, reaching for the wig she wore. She pulled the wig off, revealing a mane of shortly-cropped brown hair. "My real name is Miley Ray Stewart."

"Hello, Miley," Star said. "Everyone, show our new, old, friend who you really are." One by one, the Rangers powered down and revealed themselves to Miley.

The entry hatch hissed open, revealing Ultra Magnus, Rodimus and Arcee's human forms. "You made it!" Ultra Magnus said. "Yeah, we did, Ultra Magnus," Star said. "Let's set a course back to Max."

As the shuttle lifted off, Jake/ShinkenRed was the last to power down. A tear fell from Jake's eye as he touched two fingers to Miley's face. "I cannot tell you how many years I have dreamt of this moment," Jake said.

Miley looked into Jake's blue eyes and gasped. "Sweet nibblets! Is that you, Jake?" Miley said in a whisper.

"Yes, it's me, Miley," Jake said. "You must now understand why we can never be lovers again. I mean, even in this time, a 30-year old man and a 17-year old girl can never be." "I understand, Jake," Miley said, tears falling from her eyes as well. "But, we can still be friends, right?"

Miley extended her hand, which Jake shook. "I'd like that very much," Jake responded. Then, Miley looked over and saw Carter. "What's your name?" Miley asked. "Carter Evans, son of Ryan and Kelsi Evans," Carter said before he took Miley by her hand and kissed it as a gentleman. "Nice to meet you."

Once the shuttle landed on one of Max's hangar decks, Star pressed a button on the shuttle's control panel. "Max, this is Star. Set course for Earth, maximum safe hyperspace velocity," Star commanded. "_Compliance_," Max said.

Max turned away from the _Ark_ and accelerated into hyperspace. Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation was headed home.

_::TBC::_


	9. Chapter 9

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

Chapter 9

Alvin was making dinner for himself and Brittany when the hourly radio news report came on. "_This is Tiara Fox with A.P. Radio News,_" the reporter began. "_The long and mysterious story of the disappearance of pop singer Hannah Montana has been completed with a happy ending. Our Sam Witwicky has more from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Sam?_"

"_Well, Tiara, I am live at the landing site of the sentient spaceship _Max_, near a local high school,_" Sam said. "_It is to here that the rescue team has returned to Earth from the distant remains of the destroyed planet Cybertron, where Hannah Montana was kidnapped and taken to almost 20 years ago. In fact, I am here with the leader of the rescue team, Stargazer Seville. Stargazer, how does it feel to have played a part in the resolution of one of the music world's darkest mysteries?_"

"_It feels exhilarating to say the very least, Mr. Witwicky,_" Star said. "_My father, Alvin Seville, has told me many stories about Hannah over the years. To finally get to meet Ms. Montana in person is something I never thought would ever happen, but I am really happy that it _has_ happened._"

"_So, can you tell us about Hannah's plans now that she has returned?_" Sam asked. "_I have been asked by Ms. Montana to relay the following message, and I quote: 'Sweet nibblets, it is none of the public's business what I am going to do at this time. I just want to regain some semblance of a normal life. Until I decide to return to performing, I must ask the public to respect my privacy as I readjust to the life I once led,'_" Star said, reading Hannah's message.

Alvin smiled as he turned his radio off. Brittany ran in the room. "Alvin, did you hear?" she said. "Star found Hannah Montana!"

"I just heard on the news," Alvin said as he picked up a phone and dialed a number. "_Hello?_" the voice on the other end said. "Gabriella, they made it," Alvin said. "Bring the package, then join us here." Alvin hung up.

Half an hour later, Ultra Magnus pulled up to Alvin's house in his _Chipmunk-1_ form. The members of TCTNG, Jake and Miley got out and walked in the house. In the living room, they saw Alvin, Brittany and Gabriella.

Star ran and hugged Alvin and Brittany. "Dad! Mom!" Star said, happy to see her parents. "We're so proud of you, my daughter," Alvin said.

Kyla looked over and saw her mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked. "One last duty to perform for your new, old, friend," Gabriella said, standing up and walking over to Miley. "I have been waiting a long time to give this to you, _Hannah_," Gabriella said in handing a manila envelope to Miley.

She opened it, revealing a property deed and a letter.

"'Dear Miley,'" Miley began, "'I have given this to my lawyer, Gabriella Bolton, in the hopes that you will return someday. I may be gone by the time this gets to you, so please know that your mother and I have always loved you. Enclosed with this letter is the deed to our old beach house in Malibu. I have asked Oliver and Lily to keep an eye on it until you return. Remember, Miley my girl, that you are the most special thing in the world to me...and that you always will be. Love always, your father...'"

Miley trailed off as tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked up at Gabriella, who shook her head. "He died in Crowley Corners, Tennessee three years ago," Gabriella said. "It was a heart attack, or so I was told."

Miley ran outside, followed by Carter. Star looked at her parents. "I gotta go see if Miley's all right," she said before she ran out of the house.

The sun was setting as Star found Miley and Carter. "Miley, are you all right?" Carter asked. Miley was still crying. "I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye," she said as she put her head on Carter's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miley," Carter said. "Star, are you there?" "Yeah," Star responded. "Can we go to Crowley Corners and say good-bye to Miley's father?" Carter asked as Star approached where Carter and Miley were sitting.

"I don't see why not," Star said. Carter then turned back to Miley. "When do you want to go?" he asked. "You'd...you'd really do that for someone you barely know?" Miley whispered. Carter smiled. "Like most of us, I grew up listening to the stories my parents told me about you," he said. "So, even though I've actually only just met you, I feel as if I've known you all my life."

Miley smiled through her tears at Carter. "Right away," she said. "I'll go tell the gang," Star said as she turned to leave and inform the members of TCTNG. She did not see Carter take Miley's hand in his.

"We'll get through this together," Carter said.

Half an hour later, Max had taken off once more. It was bound for the small town of Crowley Corners, Tennessee...in order for Miley to say good-bye.

_::TBC::_


	10. Chapter 10

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

Chapter 10-FINAL CHAPTER

Max approached the small town of Crowley Corners, Tennessee as the sun rose over it. After landing on the outskirts of town, the members of TCTNG and Miley dressed in funereal black, then got on Ultra Magnus for the ride to the cemetery.

After arriving at the cemetery, Miley walked up to the caretaker. "Can you show me where Robbie Ray Stewart is buried?" she asked. "This way, miss," the caretaker said. "You know, you look like someone I knew in my youth."

"I do?" Miley asked. "Who do I remind you of?" "A young girl I met here back in '09 named Miley Stewart," the caretaker said. "Turned out she was that singer they rescued yesterday...uh, Hannah Montana, I believe she was. The whole town swore to keep her secret, and we have done so ever since."

"It's nice to know you remembered me, Travis," Miley said. The caretaker stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the young woman he was escorting. "M—M—Miley, is that you?" Travis Brody said. "You haven't aged a day in 19 years."

"That's what an alien cryogenic pod can do to a girl," Miley said. "So, please, show me where my father rests in peace."

Finally, Travis led Miley and the members of TCTNG to a tombstone marked "Robbie Ray Stewart 1968-2024 Beloved Husband, Father and Friend." "I'll leave you alone," Travis said as he turned to walk away.

"Well, Daddy, I'm home," Miley said, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry I did not get to say goodbye until now, but at least I can finally do so." Miley looked back at the members of TCTNG, then

turned back to the tombstone.

"The people behind me, the ones who rescued me, are here, as I am, to pay their respects," Miley said. She moved aside to allow Star to begin the procession.

After the final member of TCTNG, Carter, placed a flower on the grave, Miley began to sing "Amazing Grace." She was then joined by the members of TCTNG. After the song ended, Miley kissed the tombstone and said in a whisper, "Goodbye, Daddy."

As Max took off, Miley turned to Star. "I'd like to invite you to use the beach house Daddy left me as your base of operations—both for your band and for you as Rangers," she said.

"We'd be glad to take you up on that offer," Star said. "Max, set course for Albuquerque." "_Compliance_," Max said.

After returning to Albuquerque, Star told her parents the whole story. "I knew this day would someday come," Alvin said. Then, to Miley, Alvin spoke next. "Miley, we'd like to volunteer to be your new managers. I mean, now that you are without one," Brittany said.

"Yeah, Britt," Alvin said. "I mean, we _have _been looking for a way to get back into the music business."

Miley thought for a moment, then smiled. "Welcome aboard," she said, her hand extended. "Let's pack your things." With that, Star pressed a button on the Accel Changer she wore. "Johnny, Zeo, It's a go," Star said as Alvin, then Brittany, shook Miley's hand.

As that was going on, deep in space, a secret rendezvous was taking place. Galvatron, leader of the evil Decepticons, was talking to an individual he hoped would tip the balance of the Cybertronian War in the Decepticons' favor.

"General, thank you for allowing us to join your cause," Galvatron said. The unknown Galvatron was meeting chuckled, wheezing as he did so. "Lord Galvatron, I hope you can do what you say you can," the unknown said. "I hope you can help the Confederacy I lead to victory."

"Do not worry, General," Galvatron said. "We will prevail."

Galvatron and the unknown laughed as they flew into the dimensional rift.

_Who is the unknown and what are his and Galvatron's plans?_

_The adventure continues in_

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation

Episode 2: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 1: Two Worlds, One Danger"


End file.
